1st Celtice FanFiction Awards
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: Welcome to the Fanfictions version of the Oscars...oh wait those are for movies...ohh Anyways this is a Awards give away to the best stories i've read of 2012 please vote to tell me who do you think is the best in a specific category. I hope I don't insult anyone or alienate someone if I do I am sorry and hope you understand this was just for fun not to pick side or favorites
1. Chapter 1

2012 Fanfiction Awards

A/N The Clone Wars usually opens up with a wise saying or something well here's mine.

"_George Lucas is a Sell Out_"

Celtice: welcome one to the 1st Celtics FanFiction Awards or otherwise known as CFFW.

Dukakis: that's right Celtice tonight we have one of our 4 polls based of Authors.

Celtice: hey everyone it's former 1988 Presidential Candidate Michael Dukakis hey man how's it going?

Proxy: nah I'm just fucking with you it's me Proxy.

Celtice: oh...(I ignite my Boston Celtic green lightsaber and cut the droids head off)

galen: hey! What have you done!

Celtice: shut it Bitch!

Galen: I'll get you for that!

Celtice: please your one of those people who thought they'd live twice till Drake said YOLO shut the fuck up bitch.

Galen roars in anger then ignite his red lightsaber and I quickly ignite my Boston Celtic Green one.

He slashes at me filled with anger but I'm able to block it barley he then proceeds to continue his assault until we are engaged in a saber lock and I push him away a couple feet then I use the force to throw him into a wall.

Obi-Wan: Celtice!

Celtice: (i stop what I'm doing to ponder) ummm I sense something a presents I haven't felt since...

Obi-Wan: language Cetice now apologize for what you've done to this mans Droid.

Celtice: okay let's start this over.

(I open my right drawer and take out a button Before anyone can ask me what is it I pushed the red button.)

It was a time machine to take me back to the beginning of this.

Celtice: welcome one to the 1st Celtics FanFiction Awards or otherwise known as CFFW.

Threepio: yes and we hope Enjoy this event filled with fun and accomplishment it's a thrill to be nominated.

Celtice: and if your story or name ain't up don't feel bad what I frankly don't understand why would you these are just stories I really enjoyed its nothing personal.

Threepio: let's get to our first category.

Princess Leia: the nominations for Best Story Of 2012.

Strange Things by TanoxxxSkywalker And E-Kae

Watching A New Hope by golddragon8

Who Wants To Ask Them First By Captain Kale

Geonosian Troubles by purplewillowtrees

The Tanya Trilogy By Miss Singing In The Rain

The Clone Wars: The Final Season by Lola Jeery

Star Wars: Legacy by The Spartan Twins

101 Ways To Kill Jar Jar Binks by Ohfortheloveofpete

Darth Jekon by Blitzkrieger

Mortis Bane by MortisBane

the padawan series:the padawan series begin by Emerald.H Star

Celtice: please vote in your review and what the name of this award should be please no flaming whatever that means.

Rajon Rondo For NBA Most Valuable Player Of 2012-13.

Voting Ends On December 5

And if you have a favorite story that isn't up here then please vote forwhoever you want even if they're not on here.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the First Celtice Fanfiction Awards.

Celtice: welcome back everyone now last time we left you with a few choices for best story of 2012 right now let's go to the votes tallied.

Strange Things by TanoxxxSkywalker And E-Kae (2 Votes)

Watching A New Hope by golddragon8

Who Wants To Ask Them First By Captain Kale (2 Votes

Geonosian Troubles by purplewillowtrees (1 vote)

The Tanya Trilogy By Miss Singing In The Rain

The Clone Wars: The Final Season by Lola Jeery

Star Wars: Legacy by The Spartan Twins

101 Ways To Kill Jar Jar Binks by Ohfortheloveofpete (1 vote)

Darth Jekon by Blitzkrieger

Mortis Bane by MortisBane

the padawan series:the padawan series begin by Emerald.H Star

So there is no clear winner here of course cause there's no one winning now votes can still come in from the story poll and it will close on December 10 same time as this poll.

Anyways here's best author of 2012

Captain Kale

2BlazingSpiritWolf

3Miss Singing In The Rain

6purplewillowtrees

7Lola Jeery

8WithPaperAndPen

So please vote for whoever you think is best the voting ends on December 10th.


	3. Chapter 3 Houston 14 New England 42

Welcome to the 3rd chapter Of the Celtice fanfiction awards...

first off Go Patriots Tom Brady all day everyday while on Houston you got a bunch of players who thought they'd live twice till Drake said YOLO.

R2-D2: (beep, beep) what about the awards?

Celtice: oh right Tom Brady will win the 2012 NFL MVP why? Cause he's the best thats why 25 TD's and 4 words "3 Super Bowl rings" 3 words "2 Time MVP" 3 more fuck J.J Watt"

Palpy: the awards! Celtice the fanfiction awards!

Celtice: oh course Palpy how can I forget today we honor of what we lost this past night the losing of the Houston Texans swag.

Anakin: what?

Celtice: and I have written alittle jingle for my Patriots. (clears throat)

Palpy: THE AWARDS!

Celtice: oh right (slaps forehead) how could I forget sorry Palpy you'r right.

Palpy: thank you.

Celtice: Wes Welker Offensive player of the year gonna make those Houston Texans go democrat oh aw ah burn! Let's go Patriots let go! (Fires an old Militia gun into the air like the minute men militia in the Patriots end-zone)

Obi-Wan: is that a real gun?!

Celtice: no it's blank don't defend the second amendment!

Yoda: yes I agree hummm Houston's offense to dedicated to the pass they are edibility to give Foster (Arian) the ball be they're downfall it will.

Anakin: Master Yoda you seriously can't be with this kid on this we got an award show to do.

Yoda: Master Skywalker into the archives I have gone the chosen one you are not.

Anakin: What!

Celtice: then who is?

Yoda: Tom Brady and his Master Bill Belicheck it is humm.

Celtice: well that certainly explains the 3 super bowl rings, the 10 division titles, the 5 AFC Championships, the 2 MVP's the constant invitations to the pro bowl being the top player in the league so many times coming outta Michigan being the 199th draft pick in 2000 over coming odds to be here marry a hot super model yeah I believe that.

Oh and tonight we have TanoxxxSkywalker And E-Kae

I don't really know how to put it...But ummmm...Me and E-kae say:Thanks a lot. Um...Especially through all those tough times we've been through, all a lot of you waited patiently, and we'd just like to say thank you so much. It's really been great, updating and seeing how you've enjoyed each chapter. But unfortunately, sometimes stories have to end. And Strange Things will end, eventually. So, thank you :)

Celtice: your welcome and fuck Houston and J.J Watt and congratulations WithPenAndPaper, Purplewillowtress and Captain Kale for tying for best author so since it was a tie Tom Brady will accept...that and no one knew who I was so didn't want to :)

(drums play rimshot.)

A lot of times I find that people who are blessed with the most talent don't ever develop that attitude, and the ones who aren't blessed in that way are the most competitive and have the biggest heart.

Read more at .com

Celtice: uhhh get that sponsor outta here for the record that was tom Brady...okay that wasn't buy come on can you Blame me?

Anyways Fuck Houston, Fuck J.J Watt Giants-Patriots Super Bowl XLVIII.

You know it's going to happen and you know both teams will brash for the impact.

Anyways next category will be up tomorrow have a good day and go Patriots and Tom Brady gonna be the MVP this year and Rajon Rondo too Double New England MVP's.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the new poll now the last poll is a tie so there is no clear winner there so the last 2 polls have been tied so here's another one...I swear the god these polls are like soccer games you know there going to end in a tie :-D

Anyways here are the nominations of Best Comedy Story Of 2012.

Best Comedy Story Of 2012

How to Annoy by purplewillowtrees

Of Facebook and Facepalms: Clone Wars Edition by WithPaperAndPen

Who wants To ask Them First? by CaptainKale

Anakin and Ahsoka by purplewillowtrees

Watching A New Hope by golddragon8

101 Ways To Kill Jar Jar Binks by Ohfortheloveofpete

Vote before they delete this :)


End file.
